SUMMARY The Planning and Evaluation Core will coordinate, plan, conduct evaluation and track partnership activities as a continuous process. The core will be responsible for monitoring the progress of all Partnership components to ensure all objectives and milestones are achieved. The overarching goal is to optimize general oversight, communications, interactions and outcomes. Priority functions will be to: 1) assure integration of inter-institutional initiatives, 2) establish and implement performance measures for activities, including pilot and full projects, development cores, faculty recruitment and training, 3) maximize utilization of resources, 4) promote effective communications, 5) report on the Partnership?s progress to institutional leaders, the Program Steering Committee (PCS) and the National Cancer Institute (NCI), and 6) implement a logic model to evaluate the Partnership?s impact. To achieve our goal, we will: 1) provide an organizational structure that effectively integrates and manages all activities within the Partnership components; 2) establish a continuous and adaptive process for evaluation of funded projects and solicitation of new projects that align with the Partnership goals and 3) appraise the Partnership progress based on Partnership defined milestones that leverage resources and maximize impact.